


[archive] 关于Sherlock Holmes的一些事情

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meta, plenty of S4 salt, 不是fanfic, 应该也不算是meta
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 这不是一篇fic，这是我在阅读，观看Sherlock Holmes相关资料的时候获得的各种信息与产生的各种感想的存档。





	1. Chapter 1

1.关于TFP的反响。  
1893年，ACD执意杀死福尔摩斯，创作The Final Problem。作品一经出版，出版商与作者就收到了读者的巨多抗议信。ACD的回忆录里引用了其中一封信，开头是“You brute.”  
然而道尔大大写道“I heard of many who wept, I fear I was uttely callous, myself. And only glad to have the chance of opening out into new fields of imagination. For the temptation of high prices made it difficult to get one's thoughts away from Holmes.” （“我听说有很多人痛哭，但我恐怕全然无感，我只是很开心有机会去开启新的想象空间。因为高收益的诱惑使人很难从关于福尔摩斯的想法中脱离出来。”）  
（ref：纪录片Sherlock Holmes against Conan Doyle）  
2017年，Mofftiss不知道是被什么糊住了心窍，创作The Final Problem。作品一经放映，BBC与编剧就收到了愤怒粉丝的巨多小论文与推特质问。许多质问中都称他们queerbaiting。  
不知mofftiss有没有听说过什么，但有很多人是痛哭过了2017年的头几个月，愤怒过了剩下几个月。不知他们是不是也被SHERLOCK高收益的诱惑搅乱头脑，但我想，他们也“只是很开心有机会去开启新的想象空间”（也就是Dracula）吧。

果然，太阳底下没有新鲜事，全是前人已经做过的。

（也就是我大胆预测他们未来的某天还会因为SHERLOCK很赚钱而又回来拍。同样的话Sue在2018年的神夏大会上说过了，大意就是他们很想拍下去因为SHERLOCK真的很赚钱。但现实很复杂。）


	2. Chapter 2

2.福尔摩斯与哈姆雷特  
The Reigate Puzzle中，inspector对夏的行为表示担忧。对此，Watson表示：“I don't think you need alarm yourself, [...] I have usually found that there was method in his madness.” 这句评价参见哈姆雷特中第二幕第二场波隆涅斯形容哈姆雷特的话——  
Polonius: Though this be madness, yet there is method in't.

（下面还是来自纪录片SHERLOCK HOLMES AGAINST CONAN DOYLE的知识点）  
1.ASIS的名字最初是A Tangled Skein  
2.一位美国编辑约了ACD和Oscar Wilde吃饭并约稿，给自己的杂志Lippincott's 做准备。回去后，王尔德写了《道林格雷的画像》，ACD写了《四签名》（在1890年2月发表）  
3.世界上第一个police laboratory建立于1910年的里昂，建立者Edmond Locard引用福尔摩斯的故事作为他主要的灵感来源。  
4.Sidney Paget以自己的brother为模特，给了Sherlock Holmes很多特点。  
5.猎鹿帽是SP出门的时候戴的。  
6.第一个演Sherlock Holmes的演员是William Gillette，他用弯烟斗取代了S.P.插图里的直烟斗。


End file.
